Guilt by Association
by Ogre At Seven am
Summary: Little Gloomy Fanfic, first one here I think. FrankLarry, short drabble.


Little Gloomy slash

Frank/Larry

Disclaimer: I dont own anything, the characthers are not mine and I don't make any money out of this. This is sort of slash so if it's not your cup of tea, dont read. Reviews are welcome, flamers will be ingnored. I don't have a beta reader so I'm afraid this whole thing will be littered with spelling mistakes, if you feel like it, please point them out.

Frank was, in every sense of the word, falling apart.

His seams had begun to dissolve and emotionally, he was one big confused mess.

He was in love with Gloomy. Everybody knew that, he had _told _them so and if _he_ hadn't then Larry certainly had.

He _was_ in love with Gloomy, he knew that, but lately...

Lately he'd been suprised by his own emotions. He could get somewhat..._annoyed_ with Gloomy. Frank frowned and chewed his lower lip. Her paranoid attidute wasn't that endearing anymore, nowadays it just bothered him that one person could be so self-centered.

The thing was, though that every time she and Larry showed up at Mummy's, Frank would feel the same familiar jolt of excitment, as if his stomach preformed a sort of back-flip and then dived down to his legs.

In fact, now only Larry needed to show up for Franks spirits to be lifted considerably. Guilt by association he supposed, but the other way around. That he had seen Larry and Gloomy so much togheter and that he now associated Larry with Gloomy to that extent that he only had to see Larry to feel all giddy and start to blush. Yes, merely guilt by association, it was in no way connected to Larry himself.

Frank looked down in his glass.

Yes, he was in love with Gloomy, she was perfect, gorgeous, it was just that lately...those cute black-button eyes laughing at him, above that adorable werewolf nose made his heart jump and scuttle like a nervous beetle in a laboratory. Not that he had feelings for Larry, oh no.

That couldn't be right.

Frank nurtured a hopless crush on Gloomy and that was just how it was, like in the order of nature.It was fixed, like the orbit of the planets around the sun, or the course of seasons following each other.

Frank wasn't sure if he had a heart or not, being constructed and all, if the thing that kept him alive and going could be called a heart or if it was something else. It worried him a great deal, this, having ot not having a heart.

He had told Larry about it once, late at night and they had been kind of drunk, sitting in their usual quiet corner of Mummys. Larry had looked at him seriously, head tilted laxly to the right and when he was finished Larry had smiled, his wonderful, underbite- fanged smile and said

"Whatever's in there I can hear it beating."

And Frank had suddenly been breathless. The idea of Larry actually being able to hear his heartbeat made him feel all funny. He had, of course covered it up looking down his glass and grumbling something but he had felt himself blush. The mere idea of Larry being able to hear his heartbeat, all the time made him feel very nervous and in a strange way, vulnerable as if his heart harboured secrets unkown to him but exposed to Larry.

Larry looked down in his glass too and when he finally looked up his his otherwise so untroubeled clear eyes looked detremined and a little unsettled. The he leaned across the table and put one furry hand over Frank's.

"It's a good heart you've got in there, Frank. A little foolish perhaps but good and strong. And stubborn too." He smiled, flashing his fangs for a second and Frank felt that he should say _something_, anything and that it was terribly important that he did so but he couldn't for his life figure out what and then the moment passed and Larry finished his drink and rose from the table.

"See you tommorow, mate" he said patting Franks shoulder affectionately and walked out before Frank had a chance to say anything at all.

Afterwards Frank thougth about that night alot, he felt as if he had lost something important by reacting wrong or perhaps, by not reacting at all but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. It was so unusual for Larry to drop his condescending attitude like that and actually be _serious_ about anything.

It felt as if the threads in Franks life were not neatly tied togheter anymore. He couldn't connect being in love with Gloomy to these new strange feelings for Larry.

Frank was in love with Gloomy, he_ knew_ that._ Everyone_ knew that.

It was just that whatever that was inside his chest, that Larry so plainly could hear beat persisted in jumping beats and doing strange jittery things like a little bird inside his ribcage everytime he saw the werewolf.

Frank concluded, very troubled, that it had to be guilt by asscociation, he associated Larry with Gloomy and that was it, just like Pavlov's dogs had associated the bell with food, after all wasn't he just an experiment, just like them?

No, it had to be merly guilt by association and nothing else.


End file.
